Stargate SG1 Season 11 Ep 2 Old Friends Part 2
by USS Thor
Summary: Old Allies Return to Stop a old and new threats alike


**Stargate SG-1 "Old Friends Part 2"**

**(1 week after the events of Old Friends Part 1)**

**Space Station Artemis Monday March 3rd 2009 1900 Hours**

Colonel Carter was walking down the corridors of the newly finished space station that was positioned behind the moon so that it was hidden from any late night astronomers. The station was bustling with activity which is common place with any new constructed base. This was now the front line of defense for Earth and it was long overdue, with the destruction of the ancient control chair and the possibility of Atlantis leaving Earth for Pegasus or somewhere that it wasn't a prime target Earth had to build a backup plan. The station had an outer docking bay that could allow two 304 class battle cruisers to land next to each other and then be lowered into a cargo bay where they could perform repairs or load up supplies. Sam loved the fact that she played a role in designing the new station and the moon base that had always been a dream of hers. Since joining the Stargate Program she had seen and experienced things she never thought possible when she was a young captain in the Air Force. As she walked down the corridor to where the Aschen ship was being stored for research. They had uncovered a lot of information on the ship and realized that the ship had a bunch of new Aschen technology mixed with some technology from Lucian Alliance ships. They had taken the shield generator from Ha'taks and increased the power output by 250% which benefited both races. The database or rather what was left of it informed them that the Aschen would grow Kassa for the Alliance while the Alliance would offer help in finding humans to be used as slave labor for either military or farming duties. Sam was disgusted at the alliance between the two evil empires as she saw it, how could people treat others so poorly after the Goa'uld had done it for so long. She entered the hanger bay and immediately boarded the ship, she went to the engine room and laid down on a creeper and slid under an opening underneath a console and began taking readings on power output and its capabilities.

After an hour or so underneath the console someone grabbed her legs and pulled her out from the work she was so engrossed with.

"You know Carter when someone tells you to take some leave it usually means that you actually take time to yourself and relax somewhere away from work" said the grey haired General with a bit of a flirty tone.

"Yes sir but you know me and new tech, how goes the mission with the Odyssey" she asked while wiping her sweaty forehead.

"Tell ya what Colonel, Meet me in my quarters and I'll fill you in over dinner" replied Jack

"Let me get cleaned up and ill be there in say an hour?" she looked at him waiting for an answer

"That works for me" he said as he slid a note into her hand as he walked away. She looked down and read what it said "Wear Something Nice" is all she saw. She smiled to herself and gently bit her lower lip.

**New Tollana Monday March 3rd 2009 1800 Hours**

Daniel was walking around the ancient outpost like a kid in a candy store. This outpost wasn't mentioned in the Atlantis database which led him to the conclusion that it was built after the Ancients had returned to Earth from Pegasus. Dr. McKay would be arriving from Earth in a day or two as soon as he was done performing the Asgard modifications on the puddle jumpers that had taken him almost a year to perfect with the help of Dr. Zelenka.

"Do you require any further assistance Dr. Jackson?" asked Narim.

"Do you have anything similar to coffee?" asked Dr. Jackson as he shifted his glasses up his nose to reposition them.

"I'm sure I can find something" he said as he walked off in search of a drink to nourish the Doctors thirst.

Daniel was engrossed in the information that was left intact after thousands of years. There was a large amount of information on ascension but what had peaked his interest was a list of names that didn't match up with the database from Atlantis. Also there was some technology that he had never seen and as painful as it was to admit he would simply have to wait on McKay. He was reading a book in total peace when a familiar yet irritating voice.

"Well hello handsome" said the brunette standing behind him.

He spun around to witness none other then Vala Mal Doran standing behind him in a rather revealing dress.

"Um what are you doing here" asked Daniel with a shocked but irritated look.

"Muscles said you needed some company since he and Mitchell were on the Tok'ra homeworld to learn if they have figured out how to stop the Aschen and Lucian Alliance" she said as she sat down next to him. He signed and went back to reading, after about 5 minutes she grew impatient and started pesting him to give her a tour of this new wonderful outpost.

**Tok'ra Homeworld Monday March 3rd 2009 1900 Hours **

Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c waited in the Tok'ra High Council's chambers waiting on Supreme Councilor Garshaw to see them. The mature but beautiful woman entered to see them.

"I understand that recently a fleet of your ships was attacked by a combined fleet of Lucian Alliance and Aschen Confederation ships" said the Councilor

"You could say that" replied Cam.

"We are here to ask your help in finding a way to stop this threat, The free Jaffa Nation has pledged to help the Tau'ri rid the galaxy of this threat." Answered Teal'c.

"We have learned that the Alliance offers planets to grow kassa and with the Aschen also producing it the galaxy will be overrun but the crop and may cause billions to become addicted to the drug and the two fleets will grow tenfold" informed the high councilor.

"Oh Boy" is all that Cam could say as he grew irritated

"We pledge our allegiance to help the Tau'ri and Jaffa at stopping this from happening" said the Councilor with great passion.

"Our leaders will be glad to hear that councilor" replied a delighted Cam

"Indeed it is a great comfort to have your help" answered Teal'c.

**Artemis Space Station Monday March 3rd 2009 1900 hours **

General O'Neill had ordered a 5 course meal and was dressed in his dress blues which was a rare occurrence but for this instance it was required. Back In her quarters Sam was readying herself and thanks to the advanced Asgard technology on the station she was able to pick a dress out of a catalog and have the system create one from thin air. The last couple of months since she took command of the General Hammond she had been working tirelessly to regain her body from when she first joined the program and it had be showing. She was turning heads walking around in her jumpsuit. She figured the new thong and bra she had bought last time on Earth was the perfect time to wear them. She also decided to dye her hair brown and she slid her way into the tight form fitting dress and added a touch of make up. She kept thinking "this must be big he never asks me to dress up" and she slid her stilettos on. She felt out of character but wanted to impress the waiting General O'Neill. She walked out of her quarters and headed for the elevator which was a few steps down the hall. She entered the elevator and pressed the button and the doors close and up she went. She exited the elevator and hit the chime on the door and waited for an answer.

"It's open, please come in" she heard from behind the door.

She entered and as Jack turned to see her his jaw dropped.

"How do I look" she asked him as she kind of blushed

"I don't think I've ever seen anything more perfect" he managed to stutter out as she blushed and bit her bottom lip.

She walked in and the doors closed behind her, to her right she passed his desk and the lamp was still on so she figured he must have been working before she arrived. As she turned the corner she was breathless at the scene which lay before her, there was a table with two candles and a bottle of wine being chilled in a bucket of ice.

"Oh my God" is all she could say with a slight tear running down her cheek.

"Sam what's wrong?" asked Jack nervously

"Nothing this is just….. WOW so romantic and wait did you just call me Sam?" she asked a bit shocked.

"I can do romantic" he said with his usual humor "and yes I did call you Sam, after all that's your name isn't it" he said with a smirk and a slight laugh.

"This is all just so unexpected" she said

She walked over to the table and Jack pulled out a seat for her to sit in, she sat and he pushed the chair in towards the table. The form fitting dress in combination with a new push up bra caused her C cup breasts to spill out of the dress. Jack twisted the cork out of the wine and poured her a glass and then went to the other end of the table and grabbed himself out of a beer of a bucket full of ice that he had hidden under the table by his seat and then sat down in his chair. She laughed at the notion that he had hidden a bucket of beer for himself as only Jack could do.

"You know I'm so glad we finally did this" he said

"Me too" she said with a slight blush.

Then he got up and went to get the dinner that he had prepared. He had made pot roast with roasted potatoes and corn with a side salad. Sam started to cut into her steak when she looked up and said "So are you going to tell me how the Odyssey mission is going?"

"Well Colonel Davidson reports back that they've made contact with the representative of the alien race that the Tollan's said that they think we should meet, apparently they were headed here to meet two other races and we just so happened to be lucky enough to get a seat at the dinner table….. I wonder if they have cake, we have cake but I wonder if they have cake too" he said.

"Do we know anything else?" she asked while laughing at his cake reference.

"According to the sensors the one vessel is exactly like the ship the first Prometheus encountered in that nebula and the other vessel is of unknown origin but Davidson said when they dropped out of hyperspace there were no hostile actions taking by either ship" informed Jack.

"Woah it's been what 5 years since we had any contact with a ship like that" she asked

"Yeah it has been quite sometime" he responded

The two continued to eat and discussed everything from Atlantis and its future plans, future contact with the Tollan and other races, and trying to find out what happened to the Icarus base personnel. They talked for hours and then Jack went and brought out cake and after he presented Sam her piece of cake he got down on one knee and looked her in the eyes as he opened a ring box.

"Samantha Carter will you do me the honor of becoming my wife" he asked while staring into her eyes.

"Yes, YES! I'll marry you" she said and with that she kissed him passionately. As they were kissing they slowly made their way to the bedroom with Jack losing his shirt on the trip. Once in the bedroom he unzipped the form fitting dress and it slid to the ground as he began to ravish her body. Eventually all the clothes were off and they were making love. As Jack entered her she dug her nails into his back as he began to pump in and out of her as she arched her back in pleasure. Thirty minutes had gone by when Jack finally exploded inside of her and rolled over next to her still breathing heavily from the session that had worn him out. The two laid there talking over the details of how everything would work out, they would remain engaged and keep it a secret except for close friends until he retired. She laid her head on his chest and slowly drifted off to sleep with Jack not far behind.

**Tok'ra Homeworld Tuesday March 4th, 2009 0600 Hours **

Anise enters to wake Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c from their night spent inside the Tok'ra capital city. After the Tok'ra agreed to help the the council met the rest of the night and decided to lay out their own place for the Lucian Alliance and Aschen Confederation alliance.

"Colonel Mitchell, Teal'c are you awake" asked the beautiful woman in her symbiote

"Indeed Anise" answered Teal'c who was meditating in the middle of the floor.

"Speak for yourself" grumbled Mitchell

"Late last night the council has come up with a plan regarding the Aschen and Lucian Alliance I think you may want to know about" informed the Tok'ra scientist.

"What now" replied an agitated Cam.

"We reviewed the information regarding the ships and would like to send a scientist along to view the ships you captured, according to your sensor reports the shields on the Ha'taks have been modified to be slightly stronger then the ships we currently possess. It is possible that they found a way to enhance the shields and we would like to find out how so we can upgrade our fleet as well" informed the busty scientist.

"We have an Aschen destroyer at a base near Earth but I'm afraid the Jaffa took all of the Ha'taks that were salvageable" informed Colonel Mitchell

"All but one" chimed in Teal'c.

"One, what happened to that one" asked Freya the human host

"The Tollan salvaged it to study it" answered Cameron

"The Tollan? They weren't destroyed by the Goa'uld? Would it be possible to see this ship, we would be honored to renew our alliance with them as well?" asked Freya

"We do not possess any means of transportation to get their nor do we have the gate address" replied Teal'c.

"We have a ship in orbit that we could use" responded Anise

"Well then what are we waiting for, lets get this show on the road but first can we get breakfast" added Colonel Mitchell. With that they headed to the stargate to radio the SGC that they would be rendezvous with Dr. Jackson and Vala at the Tollan home world. The two members of Sg-1 got ready to depart with the two Tok'ra scientists, the gate kawoooosed and the familiar puddle stood in front of them. The groups headed towards the gate and entered the wormhole and were on there way to New Tollana.

**New Tollana Tuesday March 4th 2009 0630 Hours **

Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c exited the gate with Anise and Sina. They looked upon a few tall structures with obvious construction going on all around. The group approached the first person they could find to ask for directions to where Narim and the rest of the team were. The young Tollan man directed them to what appeared to be the capital building. The group entered and saw Narim over in the corner with a pack full of food and water.

"Teal'c it is nice to see you again" exclaimed Narim

"As it is nice to see you again as well" replied Teal'c with a slight bow.

"Who are your friends Teal'c" asked the Tollan Man

"Narim, this is Colonel Cameron Mitchell, the leader of SG-1, Anise and Sina of the Tok'ra who have come in hopes of re-establishing communication with your people" informed Teal'c.

"Nice place you have here Narim" chimed in Cam.

"It is so nice to meet all of you, if you would come with me I will take you to Dr. Jackson, if you require any food or drink I would suggest you get some now for it is somewhat of a long walk from here" informed Narim

"Man does anybody know what a car is" moaned Cam

As the group was heading out after replenishing their food and drink stores the gate activated and the Tollan guards drew their weapons on the gate. Dr. Rodney McKay appeared out of the shimmering puddle and almost stumbled to the ground as he was not expecting to exit and find weapons drawn on him.

"Whoa! Whoa!" shouted a shocked and stunned McKay said as he slowly cowered backwards.

"Well, well if it isn't Dr. McKay" exclaims Colonel Mitchell.

"Teal'c, Cam and you must be Narim" acknowledged Dr. McKay

"Dr. McKay if you will accompany us Dr. Jackson is waiting" informed Narim

The group heads down the pathway that heads out of the city and over a bridge that crosses a river. After a short time of walking staying true to form Dr. McKay starts to mope and whine about how he is hungry and his feet hurt.

"McKay do you ever not complain of hunger and fatigue" responded an annoyed Colonel Mitchell.

"I'll have you know that I do some of my best work under hunger and fatigue" responded a somewhat angered McKay.

"Well from what I hear that is somewhat of a constant in life" replied Cam with a snicker

"What did Sheppard tell you that?" asked McKay

"He was one of many" replied Cam now enjoying his teasing of McKay

"Like who!" asked McKay with a bit of a confused look

"Like Ronan, Teyla, Sheppard, Colonel Carter, Dr. Jackson….." he replied as Rodney cut him off.

"Ok Ok I get it" said an agitated McKay.

The group came to an area where the path ended and a narrow foot trail was headed into a thick jungle. Narim informed the group to take a minute to rest if they needed it since they had about a 2 hour walk ahead of them and that the facility was deep inside the jungle which made any other method of travel nearly impossible. Rodney panted and dripped with sweat as he took a seat on a rock to rest his feet that he complained were sore. Cam could even tell that the Tok'ra and their hosts were growing annoyed at the scientist's wary complaints. Cam and Teal'c were used to McKay being McKay and he had this way of growing on a person in a annoying but charmful way once you got to know him. After waiting for a brief 15 minutes the group headed off into the jungle. Narim led the group down the path as the two Tok'ra scientists walked just behind discussing events that had happened during the time period that went by without word from the Tollan. Rodney walked just behind staring at the two females' asses as they walked in front of him and smirked to himself. Cam and Teal'c brought up the rear carrying their P-90's discussing a variety of topics from who to replace Sam with and the look on Daniels face when he walked in and saw an ancient lab that might of belonged to an actual ancient.

**Space Station Artemis 0700 Hours Tuesday March 4th 2009 **

Sam awoke to an empty bed, she looked around to find no sign of Jack. She decided that it would be best to get showered and ready for duty, she walked over to the newly installed steam showers and closed the glass door behind her. The steam started to form droplets on her body as she lathered her body with body wash and rubbed the body sponge over her body. She finished her shower and stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her wet hair and another around her still damp body. She walked to the living area where a uniform had been laid out on the arm of the couch. She then walked back into the bedroom and reached for the bottom drawer of the dresser and pulled it out. She grabbed a bra and pair of underwear and put them on. She remembered how much it took to get just this one drawer with Jack's stubbornness and reluctance in case someone found out about them. She then proceeded over to the couch and began slipping the navy blue camouflage pants on, then followed by a black skin hugging tank top and then the long sleeve shirt. She put the communications headset on her ear and radioed for Jack.

"General O'Neill" she spoke into the microphone hanging from her ear

"Go ahead Colonel" she heard in her ear from the General.

"Where are you" she asked

"Down in hanger bay number 1 of Selene base" she heard him say

"Why would he be on the moon base? She thought to herself an the responded "I'll be right down"

She then headed out of O'Neills quarters and headed down to her quarters to grab her tablet and then to the transport room. The station was equipped with rings, Asgard transporters and a hanger bay full of Tel'taks,Alkesh and two of the newly built Pegasus bomber/transport ships in case of emergency. She walked through a door and radioed the airman to transport her to hanger bay one. In a flash of light she was gone and appeared in a gleam of light into another small room. After a quick scan the doors open and she headed towards the Generals location. She was quite proud of her design with both Artemis Station and Selene Moon base. The ring room and transporter room were both contained so that in case of infiltration the room could be drained of atmosphere and the threat incapacitated. The stations were also fitted with devices that prevent anyone beaming into anywhere but the transport room. She walked over to General O'Neill who was standing with the commander of the new Prometheus, Colonel Pierce.

"Colonel Pierce How did she perform on her brief mission" asked Sam

"Colonel Carter she performed above my expectations" responded Ben

"Glad to hear it" she responded feeling delighted the new ship performed like she had hoped.

"Colonels the Lucian Alliance has dealt us major defeats in the past few weeks and we need to find a way to keep our bases and personnel safe and fight back. I will not let them push us around.

"What is your plan General" asked Col. Pierce

"As you know the IOA has oversight of the program and the countries involved have decided we need to build more ships and increase our presence in the galaxy by building more bases and defending our allies" informed the General

"Are we going to all out war" asked Sam

"Not exactly, with the new 303 ships and more crew we have the ability to defend our trade partners and if need be defeat the Lucian Alliance, but priority number 1 is retaking Icarus base. There are two 303's being constructed in hanger bay six there are two new 303 classes being built. They will be crewed by a mixture of IOA countries with one being commanded by a British colonel and the other by a French colonel. "He informed

Jack then heard a voice in his ear informing him that General Landry needed to speak with him. He signaled Colonel Carter to accompany him and the two headed to the nearest screen. General Landry appeared on the flat screen on the wall of the hanger bay office.

"What is it Hank" asked O'Neill

"We've heard back from the Odyssey in regards to their mission" replied the commander of the SGC

"How did things go?" asked Jack

"We have an agreement and there is an extra passenger on his way with some information" replied Henry with a smirk

"Good news I take it?" he asked

"Yes very" replied General Landry

"When will they arrive" chimed in Sam

"They will arrive there sometime around 1400" he informed

"Very well, we will transport down at 1200 to prepare and be briefed" informed the General.

With that the screen went back to flashing the Selene base logo and the two Air Force officers looked at each other.

"Who is the visitor" Sam asked

"Oh just someone claiming to be an Ancient" he informed with a slight doubt in his voice

"I thought they were all dead or ascended" she asked

"Well we shall see soon enough" he answered.


End file.
